<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Community Service by LCProductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803270">Community Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCProductions/pseuds/LCProductions'>LCProductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to Homeworld [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCProductions/pseuds/LCProductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the "incident", Carnelian is forced to do community service at the Homeworld Library. This is her (and some other people's) adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to Homeworld [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Day on the Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't already, I would recommend reading the first fic in this series, Welcome to Homeworld. This story is a direct sequel to that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a calm morning on homeworld, the streets devoid of any activity. Carnelian walked the near empty streets with a wide, malicious smile on her face. She had been sentenced to a hundred years’ community service at The Homeworld Library, a massive place full of gem history, folktales, and other things that she couldn’t care less about. The huntress opened the big glass doors, that same smile not leaving even as the ankle brace she had been forced to wear beeped loudly as to warn her of something. “Sup, Nerd girl.” Carnelian rested her arms on a desk, behind it sat Onyx, the library keeper. “You must be the new law-breaker.” the librarian put her book down and stood up, practically pulling the taller gem along.</p>
<p> “This is the book sorting station, this is where you will work until your shift is over, after which I will disable your entry card for the day, and you may return to your miserable life under house arrest.” Carnelian stood confused, “A couple questions, first of all, new law-breaker?” “You really think you’re the first one to be sent here? Pretty much all of my subordinates here are under some sort of sanction.” The silver gem pulled the glasses off her face. “Uh… Second question, how do I work all that?” Onyx sighed, “You put the book into the machine, enter the name and number, and the machine does the rest of the work. Any more questions?” “Nah, I think I got this.” “Good. I’ll be at my desk if you need me.” Carnelian sat at the machine and fiddled with it, occasionally putting a book in or reading an old folktale, but then she looked down and saw another gem aggressively walking up to her.</p>
<p> “You!” The gem was about the same height as she was, with pink hair and a muscular upper body. “I know you! Y-You’re…” “Me, yeah, I know.” The pink haired gem kept fumbling her words, so much so that Carnelian eventually tuned her out. “Is there something that I can help you with, or are you just gonna keep stuttering until I sock you.” The muscular gem quickly recuperated, “I am Lieutenant Morganite, 4th Homeworld Infantry Division, and I… recognize you.” The huntress crossed her arms, “Good on you, now let me get back to my community service so I can get this over with.” The Morganite did not leave, however.</p>
<p> “I remember now… you were in my unit, and then you abandoned it to become some kind of headhunting mercenary!” Carnelian’s expression changed, her sarcastic nature diminished to rage at her former officer. “I’m not a headhunter, and I didn’t abandon anyone. Get that straight, Lieutenant.” She bared her teeth on the last word, adding extra venom into it with a tone that knocked the Morganite onto her back foot. “You could’ve been promising, but-” “I don’t want to hear any buts! Go back to reading whatever stupid strategy book you were reading to lead your army into slaughter, and leave me alone!” The lieutenant steamed, “At least I’m not a book sorter!” The huntress let the sentence sit in the air for a second, for extra effect.</p>
<p> “I can kick your ass to rebel territory and back again, and you’re still trying to mock me. You’re pathetic. Why don’t you go back and do what a Morganite is supposed to do and just dance your way outta my face.” The muscular gem backed away with her tail between her legs, an embarrassed blush drowning out her natural color. “What in the stars is going on here?” Onyx walked up in a huff, “Oh, nothing. Just putting an overzealous twit in her place.” Carnelian chuckled confidently. “Just sort the books, which I have noticed that you haven’t done.” The huntress groaned and went back to the machine, still proud of herself. Hopefully, everyday would be like this, because she still had plenty of days left to go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reassignment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carnelian gets a new punishment, something she wasn't exactly expecting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carnelian was sitting at her little post behind the machine when she was called over to Onyx’s desk. It had been a couple weeks since the Morganite spat, “maybe it’s a little amnesty for her mercy” the huntress thought to herself. She arrived at the desk to find the silver gem sitting as proper as could be, her hands rested firmly on the desk before her.</p>
<p> “Yellow Diamond asked me to deliver you this message.” Onyx handed her a short letter, “Due to your decent progress, I have decided to re-assign your punishment-” Carnelian paused, “Woah, Woah, Woah. She can just throw me outta here just like that?” “Keep reading.” “To something a little more worthwhile to your position in this society. You are to become a warrior.” The huntress was confused, “Alright, this is some next level bullshit. She can’t just throw me out into the arena without some kinda warning!” </p>
<p>“This is your warning.” Onyx spoke matter-of-factually, almost coldly. “We decided that it would be better if you could remove your primal rages and take down a puny soldier or two.” Carnelian stood shocked, “Primal rages?” “You are meant to be a soldier, you have a natural bloodlust that must be fulfilled.” The taller gem threw the letter to the ground and charged the library keeper. “What do you think I am? Some kind of bloodsucking monster who’ll kill the first person who makes me mad?” The smaller Onyx remained unfazed, “No, we just believe that it’d be better for you if-” The huntress grabbed her by the collar, pulling her up to eye level. “You know jack shit about me.” the library keeper squirmed out of the taller gem’s grip.</p>
<p> “I’d rather you hurt someone in there than in here. This place is a hallowed ground of learning and knowledge, things you don’t seem to care all that much about.” Carnelian threw a quick punch, one that was dodged just as quickly. “See what I mean? Violence is your first resort.” The reddish orange gem breathed heavily, still frozen in the same position. It was almost like she had been rendered speechless, like every word she tried to say was being blocked at the source. “You will meet with Yellow Diamond tomorrow at the Sky Arena, she will introduce you to your opponent, and she will personally view your battle.” The silver gem sighed exasperatedly, but kept her unmoved demeanor. “I wish you good luck.” Carnelian finally moved again, but the surprise still lingered throughout her entire form. “D-Do you… just want me to go home now?” she felt powerless, almost like a young trainee who’d just been chastised by her officer.</p>
<p> “Finish your last stack of books, then you may leave.” “Alright.” The huntress worked through her last few books, gathering her thoughts and opinions until she couldn’t physically think anymore. After she placed the last book into the machine, she got down off her perch and walked into Onyx’s office. “What is it?” The library keeper asked. “I just wanted to say something to you.” “Well… say it.”  Carnelian took a deep breath in, and said what was on her mind. </p>
<p>“Go fuck yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carnelian walks to the arena.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carnelian laid in bed all night, unable to go to sleep. Words like “Primal” and “Bloodlust” ran through every thought like some sort of nightmarish throughline, preventing her from getting any good rest whatsoever. She slammed her fist on the alarm clock and stomped out of bed, grabbing whatever clothes she knew fit. She brushed her hair and puffed her chest out, eyeing her own bust for a short second.</p>
<p> The huntress stood in front of a mirror, her own reflection staring back at her. “They think I’m violent, they think I’m some bloodthirsty soldier looking for action. Well, if that’s what they think of me as, I might as well give them a good show.” Carnelian wrapped tape around her hands, each new layer seemed to put more malice into her. Once she stopped wrapping, the huntress smashed the mirror with her fist, watching her reflection be distorted almost made her feel good. Carnelian walked out of her home with a newfound confidence. A kind of confidence that would truly horrify anybody who got on her bad side that day, but a confidence nonetheless. She walked the streets of the city without even a thought about those around her. The gems beside her didn’t want to pay her any mind either, they could read the face of a pissed off soldier when they saw it. Until someone couldn’t read her any longer.</p>
<p> “Carnelian!” Citrine’s voice spread loudly through the packed walkways, his demeanor unchanged since the last time she’d seen him all those months ago. “It’s been so long, I-I’m sorry about what happened.” Carnelian tried to get away from him. “It’s nothing.” “Oh, how about you come in? You seem upset, and I just want to do my part and-” “I have somewhere to be, Citrine.” The restaurant owner sighed, “Ok, well, I’ll talk to you later!” Carnelian didn’t respond, continuing to walk forward to the arena. Everything seemed like a blur from there on in, her focus was dead set on the arena, and no one could stop her now.</p>
<p> Each passing minute felt like hours, the sky arena kept getting closer, yet also feeling farther away. She occasionally stopped to breathe, but those were few and far between. Eventually, she reached the beautifully designed gates of the arena hall, each corner providing a sculpture or statue of great warriors of the past. Carnelian walked down into the pit of the arena, the grandiosity of the moment not truly hitting until she was down there. This place was to be her new stomping ground, and a huntress like her would certainly enjoy it to its fullest extent. Carnelian’s final thought as she stepped toward the center was succinct and pragmatic. She let out a slight chuckle as she repeated it in her mind. “Yellow Diamond won’t know what hit her.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Lease on Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carnelian has her first fight in the arena.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She walked into the arena with a smile, but that was quickly washed away by the sight of the people who awaited her. Yellow Diamond stood dead center, her presence as distinguished and proper as always. Her trusted Amber stood by her side, a smug grin brandished on her face. “Hello, huntress.” The Diamond spoke first, “I didn’t think you’d show up.” Carnelian chuckled, but words weren’t really what she wanted to use right now. “You’re opponent is already out there. Good luck.” The Diamond grabbed Amber by the shoulder and turned around, walking back to the empty stands where they would sit. Carnelian walked through the tunnel and out into the pit, where her opponent was standing.</p>
<p> Her foe was an Calcite, she was tall and scrawny, with pale white skin and a gem on her thigh. The younger gem took a quick breath in, and mustered up all the courage she could. “I-I am Calcite! A defender of the illustrious White Diamond!” She tried to sound menacing, but ended up sounding hammy. The huntress snickered, “Well, it’s good that you have confidence.” She put her fists up in a fighting stance, glaring directly through the Calcite. Neither gem made a move at first, both walking in circles around the arena.</p>
<p> Yellow Diamond sat intrigued, a Carnelian not immediately going for the kill was surprising, but a welcome change from the norm. Eventually, the huntress spread her arms out, opening her body for an attack. “Hit me!” she yelled, shocking the Amber in the crowd. “What is she doing?” She yanked her diamond’s arm, “Watch.” The Calcite moved closer, taking the offer. She took a swing, getting caught in the process. She got a knee in the gut and slammed into a wall for her troubles.</p>
<p> “Come on, you can do better than that!” The huntress said mockingly, a toothy grin etched on her face. “Shut up.” “Oh, somebody’s mad…” Calcite got back up after being taunted, dizzied. She took another swing, missing wildly. Carnelian’s fist met her jaw, and just like that, she was out like a light. The huntress looked up directly at Yellow Diamond. “Got anything harder? My primal urges aren’t gone yet!” Her Amber stood up, but the Diamond sat her back down. </p>
<p>“That will be all, Carnelian. You are dismissed.” She waved her hand, and it was over. The huntress walked out of the pit, her head held with an air of confidence. She might have to do this again sometime. After a quick breath to take in the sight, she continued walking back home. That was until the Amber stopped her. “Don’t think your safe yet.” She spoke coldly, “You still have a lot of service to do, huntress.” Carnelian laughed, “I know, now get back up on your high horse and leave me be.” Amber turned a bright orange.</p>
<p> “Your cut was made to be killing machines! Gems with no thought or care for their fellow gem! A gem with no moral code, exactly what my diamond wanted.” The huntress whipped her head around, “I think I’ve served my purpose well, and I’d appreciate it if you’d go back to your diamond’s side before I slash your throat wide open.” The Amber squeaked, and backed away. Carnelian stood still for another second, thinking over her purpose. She smiled faintly, realizing that she had done this before, and left to go to her favorite restaurant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>